


終焉七秒

by pppagan



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Groundhog Day, M/M, Minor Character Death, Time Travel, Wing Kink
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pppagan/pseuds/pppagan
Summary: 片刻即永恆 And eternity in an hour土撥鼠之日AU｜克勞德發現自己在不斷重活艾莉絲死去的那天。
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 46





	終焉七秒

**01-**

他清楚記得那些觸感。溫度正從他手中流走，柔軟的軀體漸漸發僵。雙臂開始發麻，但他仍不願收回手。再一會、就再一會兒，他想，再過一會兒她就會重新醒過來，跟他說話、朝他微笑、哭泣、發怒。甚麼都沒有發生。指尖刺痛，喉嚨乾澀，眼眶一陣灸意。他身上沒有任何創口，卻感覺疼痛得難以忍受。所有感知都像一場支離破碎的夢。這不過是夢境——

他睜開眼。

第一眼看到的是頭頂的樑柱，火光搖曳，在牆身投射出一片巨大的黑影。

“克勞德？”一把女聲響起，他轉過頭。蒂法放下手裡的托盤，快步走近床邊，“你醒了？感覺怎麼樣？”

他頭痛得要命，強撐着身體坐起身，“沒事。”周圍的景物看上去有些眼熟，木造的椅桌、地毯花紋繁複，橙黃色火光營造出一陣溫馨的居家氛圍，似在哪裡見過。可他對自己是怎樣來到這裡全無記憶。克勞德遲疑了一下，開口，“這裡是哪裡？”

“貢加加的旅店。”蒂法看上去並不相信他的話，神色間盡是擔憂，“在那…之後，”她怪異地停頓了一下，“你昏倒了，我們將你帶了回來。”

貢加加？他怎麼會回到貢加加？這裡距離他要去的地方相差十萬百千里。沒有時間了，他必須馬上動身。他要到北方去，要去阻止——

“啊！”

額角刺痛，似有人正拿着錐子狠狠戳進他的腦子。他抱住腦袋，蜷縮成一團。蒂法好像在說些甚麼，他一個字都聽不清，尖銳的白噪音蓋過了一切。連串景像在眼前閃爍而過：透着光的白色樹林、石灰色的螺旋城市；湖水、祭壇；誰在交握雙手，誠懇祈求——

“克勞德！”蒂法大喊着他的名字，朝他伸手，又不敢觸碰他，彷彿他是某種易碎品。他哆嗦着回過神，後頸冷汗黏膩，視線重新聚焦到她身上，“你怎麼了？到底發生了甚麼事？”

“不要緊。”他迅速答道，“只是還沒緩過來，過一下就好。”

她一副欲言又止的模樣，終究沒有揭穿他拙劣的謊言。克勞德側過頭，他從不擅長應付他人的善意。他沉默下來，等待着對方再說些甚麼。

“那…”最後，她收回手，往門邊退去，“你再休息一下。桌上放着食物跟水，你要是餓了就吃一點。”

“謝謝。”他猶豫着，“妳也早點休息。”

她露出一個蒼白的笑容，邁步走向門邊。又停下來，轉身，“我知道現在說這個不適合，可……”

“怎麼了？”

“艾莉絲不見了。我們哪裡都找不到她——”

“甚麼？”克勞德猛地打斷了她，“妳說甚麼？”

蒂法有些被他的反應嚇到，又重覆了一遍，“是艾莉絲，她自己一個人離開了。大家都不知道她去了哪裡。”

“…忘卻之都。”他喃喃道。蒂法沒有聽清，“甚麼？”

這不可能。

他緊握着拳頭站起身，幾乎是咆哮道，“我們是怎麼來到貢加加的？先前發生了甚麼事？”

蒂法滿臉困惑，“你…你在神殿將黑色魔石交給了——”她艱難地吐字，“薩菲羅斯，然後試圖襲擊艾莉絲。大家阻止了你。之後你昏了過去。貢加加是距離最近的村子，因為這樣希德才把我們載到這裡…克勞德，你真的没事嗎？”

耳畔轟鳴，他感到一陣劇烈暈眩。不可能。在他的時間裡艾莉絲已經…不在了。是他親手抱着她，總是束起的長髮披散，雙手軟軟垂在身側。她就這樣閉着眼睛，彷彿是在酣睡，做着最甜美的夢，緩緩地從他手中下滑、流走，沉進水底。她甚至還在微笑——

克勞德低下頭，指尖嵌進掌心，滲出血絲。不可能，這不是真的。他怎麼會足夠幸運得到另一次機會？可眼前的一切如此鮮活。他活動着手指，五指攤開又合攏，自然無比。他回到了過去，回到事情發生之前。那麼——

“克勞德？”蒂法又喚了聲。他搖搖頭，“沒事。你先去找大家，我馬上就來。”她依然憂心忡忡的，“可——”隨即停住，嘆了口氣，關門離開。

也許命運難得地眷顧了他一次。他穿上肩甲，戴回手套，整理好魔石，握起立在床邊的破壞劍，重新背上。還有時間，他還能彌補。他已經錯過太多了，那些平白被牽連的人們、哀號着無法安息的靈魂、他们再也回不去的家園。沒有東西能與他失去的這一切相提並論。只要再給予他一次機會，一次就好。他能將一切都修補完好。無論要付出甚麼代價。他會救艾莉絲，她會活下來。必須如此。

他握上門把，推開門，迎頭撞上巴雷特。後者罵罵喇喇地朝他走來，語氣不忿，“我不管你小子有甚麼問題，你他媽的先把你那一大筐破事放到邊去。艾莉絲不見了，你還要磨蹭到甚——”他忽然住了嘴。

克勞德沒有回應，從他身邊繞過去。他們都站在他的房間前：蒂法、希德、尤菲、納納基、文森特跟凱特西，每個人都整裝待發。他看着他們，安靜地宣布，“現在出發。”

**02-**

接下來的過程跟他的記憶別無二致。他們來到了骨頭村，被告知一個穿着粉紅衣裙的女孩進了沉睡森林，黑披風的男人緊跟其後。蒂法臉色煞白。他們都知道那是誰。

克勞德憑着印象讓工人們在他指定的地方開始挖掘，月之竪琴果然就在那裡。心臟跳得飛快，他的雙手在發抖。這是真實的。他清楚知道未來的每一個細節，他能阻止將要發生的事。他們奏響竪琴，喚醒了森林，霧氣散去，小路蜿蜒伸向前方，連遭遇魔物的地方亦未改變。一行人匆匆前行。他們找到了一間屋子，裡頭恰恰有足夠數量的床跟乾淨被鋪。蒂法提議，“我們先休息一下？”與記憶中一模一樣。一切就像一齣情節既定的話劇，而他對劇本了然於心，只待終幕來臨的一瞬。

他不知道自己是怎樣睡着的。再睜開眼時，窗外天色已經全暗下來。那股古怪的感覺湧上心頭。艾莉絲就在這裡，以及……

其他人逐一醒來，沒有人質疑他這股全無道理的感應。他們整理好行裝，往城市的中心走去。月色下的忘卻之都美麗而死寂。他的腳步聲不自覺地放輕。枯枝相互交織遮天蔽日，光線從一小塊夾縫裡漏出，照映出前方的路。他往下走去，穿過灰白的迴廊，踏上水晶階梯不斷往下，終於來到一個小小的祭壇前。祭壇被湖水環繞，水面立着數根柱子，通往中心。一個淡粉色的身影跪在祭壇中央，雙手交叉緊握在胸前，垂着頭，誠心祝禱。

艾莉絲。

他默唸着這個名字，緩慢地邁步走向池中。她還活着，仍在呼吸，甚至抬起頭來，朝他露出笑容，眼中綠意盎然。光線明淨灑落她的臉頰，她看上去那麼毫無防備，對將要發生的事全然無知。

只差一點。他朝她伸出手——

疼痛適時來襲，似有成千上萬把聲音同時在他耳邊尖叫，它們怒吼着，殺掉她，這個女孩會妨礙我們的計劃，你必須殺掉她。眼前畫面發紅，他驚覺右手正不受控制地摸向劍柄。不！他張大嘴，發不出聲，身體完全不受他的控制。該死的，快停下來。他不能再經歷這個了，再來一次都足以讓他崩潰——

黑影蓋過光線，那身影憑空出現，由上方快速落下。銀髮揚起，劍刃勾勒出凌厲的光，穿透賣花女孩的胸膛而出。她雙目睜大，眼神渙散，交握着的手無力滑向兩側，身體向前傾去。髮帶鬆開、飄落。他聲音嘶啞，不。已經太遲了。利刃抽離女孩的身體，刀身只甩出星點血漬，優雅得殘忍。他衝上前抱住她，看着她微笑着合上眼。一切再度重演。不，不應該是這樣的，他理應改變這一切。他的雙眼在燃燒。熾焰蔓延至四肢八骸。血液沸騰，馬上衝破皮膚而出。他轉身，對上那雙似貓一樣發光的碧色竪瞳，竭力嘶吼出那個名字——

**03-**

這是為他度身打造的私人地獄。

在大概第三百二十七遍時他放棄了數數。數字不再具有意義，感官開始麻木。相同的影像反覆放映，最後必然以死亡作為結尾。然後一切由頭開始，沒有間場，不給予半點喘息空間。他嘗試過反抗，在一切發生之前就趕往祭壇。通往祭壇的路憑空消失，似乎從未存在。沒有拐彎、沒有岔路，竟一遍遍地將他帶回入口。他將這個弔詭的發現告訴同伴們，所有人都不作一聲，繼續着先前的話題，好像沒有聽見他的話；他從來沒有入睡的記憶，偏偏反覆在半夜驚醒，熟悉的怪異感傳遍全身，彷彿有人耳語，是時候了，把你的戲份好好演完。

已經夠了。

他又一次站在祭壇跟前。中央那抹粉色的身影灼痛眼睛。雙腿拖動着前行，軀體在徑自行動，他不過是隻跟隨在後的幽靈。

也許他早就死了，這裡就是地獄。沒有惡魔，沒有火湖，他的罪孽是如此明瞭，甚至無需審判。這就是他的刑罰。他必須一遍又一遍地目賭她死去，直面自己的弱小，如同自殺者反覆重演自己的死亡。他根本改變不了任何事，無法拯救任何人。那都只是他告訴自己的謊言。

痛楚再度撕裂大腦，熾熱的噪音貫穿耳膜。殺了她，殺了她！右手擅自舉起，他甚至疲於掙扎。艾莉絲再次朝他微笑，一切依舊，不會有任何改變。要是他能代替她死去——

他閉上眼。

四周一片安靜。

時間停止了。風不再流動，湖面的波光凝在當下。他發現自己能動了，便小心翼翼地張開眼睛。他不知甚麼時候取代了艾莉絲的位置。賣花女孩被他推到一旁，身體失了平衡側向一邊，即將墜向地面。他的同伴站在池邊，正準備朝他跑來，錯愕、驚恐，所有表情都定格在這一瞬。

細長的刀刃抵在他胸前，只消再往前半寸就能刺進心臟。他仰起頭，那個理應死去的鬼魂停駐在空中，半歪着頭，嘴角勾起，“還在抗拒命運嗎，克勞德？”

薩菲羅斯。

當然了，還能是誰？從來都只有薩菲羅斯，他如影隨形的夢魘。克勞德使出全身力氣發出一聲怒吼，“薩菲羅斯——”雙手抓起劍，躍至半空，劍身直直擊向薩菲羅斯，氣勢如虹。後者輕笑，毫不費力地將他的攻擊擋下，“被感傷蒙蔽雙眼的人永遠看不見真實。”

劍刃鏗鏘交疊，鋼花四濺，薩菲羅斯與他貼得極近，他幾乎能在那雙魔晄眼中瞧見自己的模樣：絕望、憤恨，狼狽不堪。他咬牙，手臂發力將大劍壓向對方，尖聲咆哮，“你這次又想幹甚麼？”

正宗未被撼動分毫，薩菲羅斯朝克勞德湊近，“還沒發現嗎？”他往後退開，躍上祭壇頂部，抬起手，“看清楚。”

雲層散開，藏匿在後的是三輪圓月，高高懸掛在上透出稀薄的光，皎潔而不祥。克勞德被這番奇特的景象驚住，不自覺地垂下雙臂。也許是錯覺，那三輪月亮并非靜止的，表面坑紋浮動，簡直就像…眼睛一樣。

“那是甚麼？”

“它們有許多名字，索迪茨基、 摩伊賴、帕耳開…或者，命運。”薩菲羅斯伸手逐一指向月亮，“過去、現在以及——”綠眸鎖在克勞德身上，晦暗不明，“死亡。”

克勞德攥緊劍柄，不敢鬆懈，“甚麼意思？”

“還是不明白嗎？”薩菲羅斯嗤笑出聲，“你企圖撰改命運，殺死了菲拉。命運的紡織者在發怒，這個時間閉環是對你的懲罰。直到你學會服從為止，你都不能離開。”

彷彿為了應驗他的話，灰霧憑空浮現，夾雜着無數悲嗚與哀號，纏上克勞德的四肢，將他往後拖去。他一驚，揮舞着雙臂試圖將之甩開。薩菲羅斯同樣被霧氣環繞。數目龐大的煙霧包圍起那銀色身影，黑壓壓地聚成一團，將他罩住。只聽他嘖了聲，正宗向橫一揮，刀光閃動，霧氣不甘心地散去。克勞德同時掙脫開來。灰霧在祭臺四周擾攘着，虎視眈眈。他往天空一瞥，雲重新攏起，半掩蓋起隱約發紅的圓月，乍看之下像極了一雙怨毒的眼。

他幾乎相信了薩菲羅斯的話，心裡仍感覺不妥，開口質問，“那你為甚麼會在這裡？”

鬼魂只是微笑，“我總會在你迷茫的時候引導你，克勞德。”

他消失在原地，閃現在艾莉絲身邊。克勞德渾身發冷，牢牢盯住他，不敢輕舉妄動。灰霧躁動不已，卻未阻止。要是薩菲羅斯說的是真的，它們恨不得艾莉絲馬上死去，想要他這個違背劇本的演員乖乖演好自己的角色，想要接着折磨自己。

為甚麼？反抗命運就是必然的錯誤嗎？難道他就得敞開胸懷接受一切不公？猶如苦修者一般，讚美每一道落在身上的鞭笞，全心全意地陶醉在自身的痛苦中，感恩命運、感恩苦難本身。這樣的人真的存在嗎？

心跳雷動，吐息粗重，一股無法遏制的怒意由深處湧出。他想要尖叫，想要舉劍肆意破壞，又懼怕任何舉動都會使眼前的幻象崩裂。灰霧湊近艾莉絲，稱得上是溫柔地攙扶起女孩，將她還原成原來的姿勢，虔誠禱告，順從地迎接死亡。薩菲羅斯一手拭擦刀刃，木無表情地站在一側。在這一秒鐘裡他想起了很多事：他第一次在海報上目睹的英雄的身姿，第一次在遠處看見龐大而繁複的米德加；燃燒的故鄉、死去的親人，無人造訪的公館裡那盏晝夜都不曾熄滅的燈。

或者對神明而言，渴求即是原罪。

“這個空間不是真實，一切都是由它們搭建的幻象。你的同伴自然也不是真的。”薩菲羅斯轉向他，語調不無諷刺，“要是這能讓你好過點。”

“不，”他架起劍，“我不相信你。別想回避問題，你究竟有甚麼目的？”

“引導你，帶領你走回正確的方向。”薩菲羅斯說，“又正如我之前所講，我不會消失，你同樣不能。”

他察覺到了。克勞德握劍的手在微微發抖，不是恐懼，更多是亢奮。剛才他憑籍自己的意志推開了艾莉絲，既有的軌跡出現了一絲裂痕。那麼即是說，改變命運并非不可能。只要滿足一定條件，艾莉絲就不必死去。那條件是甚麼？會是…他嗎？他低頭看向破壞劍，全然迷失在思緒中，未發現薩菲羅斯越發陰戾的視線，“還在妄想着要改變這個古代種的命運嗎？”

“與你無關。”他幾乎是條件反射地駁道。

“不要再浪費時間了，克勞德。”正宗劃出半弧，刀尖危險地靠向禱告中的女孩，“犧牲不過是最極致的自我陶醉。你無法違抗必然性。”

“絕不。”

薩菲羅斯沉默着，半晌，提起刀。周圍的灰霧環起兩人快速地盤旋，喧鬧無比。森冷的光在三人身後拖曳出窄長的影子。三輪月亮越發的亮，似圓睜的目，俯視着底下的人間鬧劇，靜候高潮來臨。

克勞德往前衝去，一如過往無數次，高舉着劍，直直奔向薩菲羅斯。薩菲羅斯未挪動半步，燦綠的眼瞳眨也不眨地望向克勞德。他同樣不甘示弱地直視着他。時間再度轉動，命運高高在上地凝視。尖叫、吶喊、驚呼，風聲呼嘯，他甚麼都聽不見。銀刃又一次穿透女孩的軀體而出——

**04-**

樑柱、火光、黑影。

“你醒了？感覺怎麼樣？”蒂法說。

“我很好。”語調未有起伏，“艾莉絲在忘卻之都。”

一切如常。

走出沉睡森林，光線明媚。白日的忘卻之都少了幾分詭秘，造型奇異的灌木與峭壁堪稱壯麗，但他無心欣賞:三輪圓月明亮，冷冷地照耀每一寸土地，始終對他窮追不捨；灰霧緊緊跟隨，不曾離開。自被發現起它們便不再藏匿，毫無顧忌地跟在他身邊遊蕩，簡直是最稱職不過的監工。顯然，除他以外沒有人察覺到它們的存在。

距離他與薩菲羅斯對話後又過去了無數個循環。他早喪失了時間感。那傢伙未再跟他說話，但克勞德知道他還在那裡，樂此不疲地反覆演出相同的劇目。那雙狡黠的眼一直注視着他，彷彿在好奇他會有甚麼行動，靜候着他徹底崩潰。

忘卻之都外圍徘徊的都是些低階魔物，算不上甚麼威脅。何況他已經殺了它們無數次了。直走，往右拐，幾隻魔物果然就在眼前出現，尖利的犬牙淬着毒液，滴落到泥土上燒灼出圓洞。他拔出劍，機械式地揮動手臂——

_你無法違抗必然性。_

是這樣嗎？他看着眼前張牙舞爪的魔物，突發奇想。必然性是由山坡滾落的石頭，龐大而沉重，具備着世間一切的重量，漠然地碾軋萬物。無法被停止，無法被逆轉。比如眼前的怪物，比如艾莉絲，它們都被編排在此死去。怪物記得它多番死在自己的刀下嗎？明顯沒有。誰會在嚐過那滋味以後如此迫不及待地奔向死亡？倖存者應該更懂珍重自己，而非像這樣，無畏無懼，彷彿由衷嚮往自身的毀滅。

_你無法拯救任何人。_

他鬆開雙手。破壞劍砰地摔落地面。

魔物將他撲倒，肥大的身軀壓到他肚子上教他喘不過氣。黏液蝕去部份布料，灼傷皮膚。粗短的四肢狠狠在他左臂、胸前撓出血痕，深可見骨。他本能地想要將怪物掀翻在地，握指成拳，硬是克制住了。魔物全憑獸性驅使，不會對獵物心存憐惜。腥臭的嘴巴大張，濁液打落臉頰，牙齒夠尖利，一擊足以斃命——

“不！”他吼道，“不！”沒有任何外力，魔物被撕裂成兩半，血肉分離，混濁黏稠的血濺到四處都是。灰霧簇擁着他，體貼地為他擋開細碎的肉沫，護着他離開。“滾開！”他重新抓起劍，朝霧氣斬去，劍刃似是陷進棉花裡，無法傷它們分毫。它們則是乘機湊近他的傷口，鮮綠的光點浮動，爪痕迅速癒合，皮膚變回光潔平整的模樣。他又再一次完好無缺。“不！”聲音粗啞，他掄刀胡亂揮向四周，將它們趕開。灰霧騰升至他夠不到的位置，對他的敵意無動於衷，仍然守望着他。

“你想要我感謝你們嗎？”他仰頭大吼，“你們到底想怎樣！？”

天空湛藍如初。

“克勞德？”有人怯怯喚着他的名字。

同伴全都在盯着他。也難怪，在他們眼中，自己先是無故在戰鬥裡丟掉了武器，像個瘋子一樣亂揮着劍對空氣大吵大鬧。他們肯定嚇壞了。

他垂頭，深深吸了口氣，“聽我說，我不能保證我完全清醒，但是……”

“我沒有瘋。我被困在這個時間循環已經很久了。是的，這些事都發生過，我知道將要發生的每一件事。艾莉絲會死去，被薩菲羅斯殺掉。然後一切又再次重演。我每一天都在貢加加那張床上醒來，想着這次是不一樣的，可沒有，甚麼都沒有改變，我甚麼都沒法阻止。”

他不敢對上他們的目光，唯有看向自己的雙手。所有傷痕都已被撫平，平滑得讓他作嘔，“我不想繼續了，但不行。在這裡停下的話一切都沒有意義，艾莉絲的死也就沒有意義了，就算她不會記得。菲拉、命運、或者薩菲羅斯，甚麼都好，我必須阻止他們。我…我一定要繼續，所以——”

“克勞德？”

他抬起頭。

每個人都在看着他。不，他們的視線停留在他身上，但沒有在看他。那些眼裡沒有神彩，死潭似的，吞噬靈魂般的空洞。它們的面容呆滯，動作僵硬，黏在臉上的五官竭力嘗試着模仿人類表現關心，嘴巴一卡一頓地張合，“你沒事嗎？”

_這個空間不是真實，一切都是由它們搭建的幻象，你的同伴也自然不是真的。_ 薩菲羅斯語氣譏諷。 _要是這能讓你好過點。_

不。

他往後退去，後跟踩在某塊尖利的碎石，險險絆倒。

“你沒事嗎？”它們的臉在融化，似滴落的蠟，逐點逐點地顯露出底下的空無一物來。這已然超出了劇本，它們無法應答這個情景的對話，只能不斷重複原句，“你沒事嗎？”

不。

他轉過身，往回走。雙腿擅自加快腳步，最後用盡全力奔跑起來。風刮得臉生痛。沒有人來追他，也沒有東西攔得住他。他一頭栽進樹林裡，一直跑到最深處，直到被蒼翠的霧氣包裹，茂密的枝葉擋住所有光線，他才敢停下。呼吸急促，肩膀聳動。他掩住嘴，慢慢地蹲下身。

_一切都是幻象。_ 他彷彿能聽見薩菲羅斯的聲音，低沉、輕柔地摩挲着他的耳朵， _只有我是真實的。_

不，不。他想駁斥他，可他甚至沒法說服自己。他嗚咽着，雙手死死摀在嘴巴，生怕半點響動都會招來那些灰色的命運。它們將他架回祭壇，輪迴會重新開始。像穿上滾燙燒紅的舞鞋，即使砍去雙足亦無法停止舞動。

他應該做些甚麼？他還能相信甚麼？

_相信我，信仰我。那把聲音說。我是你唯一能夠依靠的真實。_

**05-**

到了某一刻，時間戛然而止。

他能聽出來差別。風聲、蟲鳴、樹葉簌簌摩擦的聲音全數消失，剩下絕對的靜寂擠壓着耳膜。他縮在樹蔭下，光線沒法照到身上，這個念頭讓他心安。

樹枝靜止在空中，堪堪貼地。他等待着。片晌，一雙靴子踏上地面。幼枝折成兩半，發出輕微的吱呀聲。

薩菲羅斯。

男人肆無忌憚地站在朦朧月色下，提刀大步走到他跟前，垂眼看向他。克勞德仰起頭，脆弱皙白的項頸毫無防備地暴露在宿敵前。他臉上沒有任何表情，又似在期待些甚麼。正宗在空氣中消散。薩菲羅斯冷冷道，“同樣的話我不會再說第三遍。收起你這副喪家之犬的嘴臉。”

說罷，他走到克勞德旁邊，坐了下來。

“是你做的嗎？”

“不，”薩菲羅斯說，“你拒絕遵從命運，所以時間停止。它們的另一種手段。”

這也沒甚麼不好。至少他終於能歇口氣了。

尚在沉睡的森林霧靄氤氳，月光勉強穿過霧氣，細碎撒落在枝葉。凝在嫩芽的露水晶瑩透亮，與定格草木中的火螢一起，在濃墨般的夜色裡煥着光，美得不似人間。

尼布爾海姆也有着相似的景色。他對於家鄉的記憶已經很模糊了。在那件事過後，故鄉是一片鮮豔的赤紅，像一團永不熄滅的火。如今他才憶起家鄉別的面貌來：由數以萬計光點閃爍着組成的絢麗星空，彷彿觸手可及。他跟蒂法坐在井台上，談論着遙遠的夢想：下個春天，我會離開這裡，到米德加去。我要成為特種兵，最強的特種兵，像薩菲羅斯一樣——

薩菲羅斯貫穿了他的整個童年。他過去的每一日都密密麻麻地寫滿了這個名字。在失意、不受重視、痛恨自己的軟弱無力時，年幼的他會默念起這個名字，如同信仰者的禱文，一個獨屬於他的錨點，一遍遍地把他由鋪天蓋地的否定中拉回來。想像自己有朝一日會站到英雄身側，被肯定，被認可。不再是了。那個完美的神祗從來都是虛構的，不過是一個單薄的符號，由神羅一手包裝而成。只有殺戮的戰爭中怎會誕生英雄？人們熱衷於崇拜假象，那使他們感覺自己如同信仰般堅不可摧。他必須反覆提醒自己，往日依戀的那個形象根本從未存在，僅僅是驚鴻一瞥中被晃花了眼。

我可以在這裡殺了他。克勞德倚着樹幹，心想。他的仇敵傲慢得收回武器，戒備全無。這是在輕視他嗎？破壞劍就立在手邊，他可以拎起劍，再次將薩菲羅斯捅個對穿，為焚燒的故鄉復仇。隕星不會降臨，艾莉絲不會死去——是這樣嗎？

但命運是個婊子，隨意擺弄着所有人的生命，要求一切依照它的劇本運轉。他想起那隻死狀淒慘的魔物，那便是違逆的下場。命運蠻不講理，像此刻安然坐在他身邊的鬼魂，一次次從死而復生，在他面前亂晃，半點道理全無。又例如這大好機會當下，他居然連根手指都不願多挪動一下。

或許這都不過是一場夢。

他覺得非常疲倦，往後倚向樹幹，不願再思考。

“面對現實從來都不是你的強項。”某人就是不肯放過他，“但是，克勞德，你無法永遠逃避，違抗天數都是徒勞的。”

“那你就能肯定哪些事必須發生？哪些事必須改變？”

“它們無法左右我。”薩菲羅斯說，“命運不能定義我，我定義命運。”

他被這份狂妄的自信噎得說不出話。轉身，又聽薩菲羅斯道，“只要你足夠強大，強大到可以否定命運。克勞德，你有這份決心嗎？”

他一愣，後知後覺地意識到自己在世界邊緣回絕的那份邀請所蘊含的意義。他們站立在一顆星球的終焉與源起之間，背對一場璀璨炫目的爆炸，面前的星雲浩瀚無垠，囊括着無法被語言表述的可能性。在那一剎，他們成為了某種超然的存在，毀滅與創造皆在指顧之間。

薩菲羅斯雙眼明亮得足夠納進這一切，卻如此專注地、獨獨注視着他——

“不。”他猛地搖頭，用力瞪視着對方，又重覆了一遍。已經是第二次了。他握緊拳頭，有些懊惱。不可以，他提醒着自己眼前的是誰。薩菲羅斯，他曾經的夢想，如今的仇敵。一個不能被預測的瘋子。對生命不屑一顧、妄想要成為神，甚至在面對比自身要宏大數以億倍的事物時能夠輕易說出否定。

薩菲羅斯看上去并無不悅，他哼了聲，望回前方。也不知道自己是怎麼想的，克勞德說，“你已經問了兩遍了。”

“你總是不懂得作出明智的選擇。”

“你也不見得有多明智。”克勞德冷哼，“反正你大可以入侵我的腦子，就像在古代神殿裡那樣，強迫我按照你的意願行動。問來幹嘛？”

“我從未強迫你。”薩菲羅斯說，“我是你尚未意識到的欲望。”

沉默。

克勞德飛快地移開視線，不再看他。

“無論你有甚麼目的，”他緩緩開口，“召喚隕星也好，毀滅世界也好，我都會阻止你。因為你錯了，由頭到尾都是錯的。破壞絕不是問題的答案。”

“…愚者的反抗是絕望而幸福的。”薩菲羅斯低聲道。

時間依然停頓。他們坐在樹下，不再試圖說服對方。這一刻安靜得不可思議。再細微的響動都消失了，他們能聽見的只有彼此的呼吸。這簡直比夢還要離譜。

“它們…還在看嗎？”

不必解釋，薩菲羅斯懂他在說甚麼，“它們無時無刻都在看。”

命運是個變態跟蹤狂，人間就是它的觀賞園景。可他忽然不在乎了，不再恐懼腳邊那小撮光能否照映到身上。他們身處於廣袤宇宙的一角，脫出了線性的時間，被世界遺落在後。這感覺…很好。

“你也被困在這裡了，是吧？”克勞德說。

薩菲羅斯挑眉，表情刻着‘你竟然覺得這能困住我’。克勞德道，“要不然你幹嘛還在這裡浪費時間？承認吧，你也出不去。”

“輕視敵人是大忌，克勞德。”

“那怎樣才能出去？”

這是顯而易見的激將法，薩菲羅斯瞇眼，盯了他一會，笑了，“不妨告訴你。”

克勞德吃了一驚，沒想到對方這麼容易上鈎。只聽薩菲羅斯說，“荒謬。”

“甚麼？”

“只要足夠荒謬，荒謬到連命運本身都沒辦法接受，這個現實就無法成立。”薩菲羅斯說，綠眸發亮，“你想到些甚麼了嗎？”

他覺得他在放屁。偏偏薩菲羅斯看上去非常認真。他嘴角仍然噙着笑，卻不是那種平日慣有的、居高臨下時出現的笑容。他在微笑，彷彿發自真心地覺得高興，甚至是雀躍。那雙眼睛很亮，光在裡頭流動，煥出一股驚心動魄的美。此刻的他看上去，竟如同人類一般。

克勞德猛地別開頭。

“你在想甚麼？”薩菲羅斯在竊笑，這絕對是在竊笑。他粗聲粗氣應道，“算了，當我沒問。”他當然不會那麼輕易地放過他。他哦了聲，說，“看來我們總算在某件事上達成了共識。”

他想嗆誰他媽會跟你達成共識，又覺得這樣對罵太幼稚，乾脆甚麼都不說。甚麼都不說就不會露餡。眼睛一陣刺痛，摭蓋在頭頂的枝桠被撥到一邊，樹葉懸浮着。月光籠罩起他們。他一驚，正要說些甚麼，薩菲羅斯不請自來，銀髮垂落他頸窩，一陣癢意，“也許值得一試。”

薩菲羅斯傾身親吻他。

觸感是柔軟的，帶着暖意，甚至是溫柔的，與他設想中非常不一樣。那雙眼還在注視着他，不曾移開。他忘記了掙扎，忘記了他應有的反應，猶如回到十五歲時，在神羅的訓練場上第一次遠遠看見那抹銀色身影。那一瞬間裡世界亦是停頓的，僅剩滿心嚮往跟歡喜。

不一會兒，薩菲羅斯退開，意猶未盡，“看來這還不夠荒謬。”

這時才意識到被騙已經太遲了。

腳尖蜷縮，小腿繃緊。他躺在濕潤的草地，皮膚暈染着月色，赤裸的軀體沾上露珠，被迫着敞開四肢。薩菲羅斯埋首在他腿間，深深含進他的陰莖。他左腿不自覺地抽動，壓在他的背上，後者順勢將他吞得更深。克勞德叫了聲，馬上咬緊手腕，嚥掉所有呻吟。

腿根打顫。他雙腿交叉盤在薩菲羅斯的頸項，想像着就這樣將他勒死。四周實在過於靜謐，水聲因而格外響亮。他能聽見薩菲羅斯是怎樣舔弄他的性器，前端被溫熱的口腔擠壓着，快要按捺不住射精。他仰頸，直直對上明淨夜空中的三隻眼睛。它們都在看他，將他一覽無遺。他臉頰發燙，難堪地緊閉起眼，一聲呻吟溜出唇邊，在薩菲羅斯嘴裡高潮。

克勞德喘着氣。薩菲羅斯攀上來，長髮滑過他的腰腹，似絲綢覆上身體。他被逼着鬆開口，手腕被圈起，拎到一邊，“睜眼，克勞德。”

此刻的薩菲羅斯是不可拒絕的。他不情願地、緩慢地張開眼。那張臉看上去是如此篤定，自信得可惡。弧度姣好的唇邊還沾着星點白濁。豎瞳看着比平日更要尖細，縮成針狀，直勾勾地盯着他。他又羞又怒，“已經夠了吧？別鬧了。”

“噓，”薩菲羅斯聲音很輕。他伸出舌尖，挑釁地舔去了唇邊的精液，嚥下。克勞德瞪着他，說不出話，只覺渾身燒紅，快被煮熟。薩菲羅斯說，“還不夠。”

手肘撑在草葉上。凝在身上的水珠有點冷，他哆嗦了下，聽見了一陣窸窸窣窣的響動。薩菲羅斯解下皮扣跟肩甲，脫掉了長外套，墊在他身下。腳裸被抓起，搭在對方肩上。股間傳來一陣涼意。等等，他該不會是想——

注意到他的表情，薩菲羅斯湊了過來，趕在他說話前堵住了他的嘴。味道一陣腥鹹，他這才驚覺過來這傢伙剛吃了些甚麼，急忙伸手推在他胸膛。不果，遂被壓在地面，嘴唇被親得發腫。

究竟為甚麼會變成這樣的？

他被抱起，頭貼在薩菲羅斯頸側，挺起胸。粗大的性器進得很深，將他牢牢釘在薩菲羅斯身上。克勞德從沒做過這種事，怯生生地垂頭看向自己的肚皮，那兒好像鼓鼓的。他畏縮着，生怕自己會被頂穿。薩菲羅斯咬着他耳尖，“不用害怕。”一個絲毫沒有作用的安慰。

很快，他就將一切擔憂拋在腦後。薩菲羅斯抓在他腰上，把他整個提起。陰莖抽出。下身濕漉漉的，他能感覺到自己濕得要命，淫液啪嗒啪嗒往下滴。食髓知味的小穴一陣漲痛，穴口翕張着吃着龜頭，等不及想要再被破開，恬不知恥。薩菲羅斯吻着他的鎖骨，大手擰上他的乳頭，那兒很快便發紅、硬起，敏感到不行，一點細微的觸碰都讓他不住發抖。

夠了，住手。他想讓薩菲羅斯停下，身體卻擅自阻攔着，渾身發軟，施不出力。薩菲羅斯一遍遍吻着他，“它們都在看着。”他腰一沉，猛被貫穿。

三輪圓月俯瞰，將人間的情與愛欲盡收眼底。

薩菲羅斯操他操得又狠又深。克勞德咬緊唇，前額汗濕，眼淚不受控地拼命滑落，一頭金髮亂晃，搖起頭來。

“不要逃避，讓它們好好看清楚你。”他依舊抗拒着，低頭埋着臉。薩菲羅斯嘖了聲。有甚麼輕柔的東西擦過臉。

一根黑色的羽毛。

他轉過頭，片翼從薩菲羅斯身後展開，掩去半邊天空，在他身上投下一片龐大的陰影。羽毛飄散，似飄浮於水面在半空蕩開來。克勞德馬上意識到他想做甚麼，“等——”

話沒來得及說出口，雙腳凌空，薩菲羅斯抱着他倏地升上半空。月光變得刺眼，他使勁抓着環在腰間的手臂，指甲陷進肉裡，害怕自己會掉下去。薩菲羅斯不吭一聲，羽翼劃出漂亮的弧度，承起他們的重量完美地停在空中。不，他得掉下去了，他不想被看到。他慌亂地扑騰着，臀尖被重重摑了一記，啪的一聲非常響亮。薩菲羅斯語氣溫柔得嚇人，“別亂動。”

鍥在身體裡的陰莖再度抽插起來。他咽哽着，終於忍不住，尖聲哭叫起來。月光照亮髮梢。三顆巨大的圓球注視着他，目光如炬。他從未如此赤裸，彷彿連皮膚都被剝去，卸下一切表象，所有秘密都表露無遺。過去與死亡都正與他們對立，剩下現在。薩菲羅斯似乎滿意了，“再大聲點，它們都在聽。”聲音發啞，他不能再繼續了。要是這一刻能永遠停止——

薩菲羅斯又要了他好幾遍，理由是這還不夠荒謬。最後他也顧不上那麼多了，丟臉地攀附在他胸前。身體徹底散了架，單靠薩菲羅斯支撐着。腦子昏昏沉沉的，他被抱回地面，仰躺在草地。誰在撫摸着他的眉骨。恍惚間，他說了這麼一句，“你能讓它停下來，是嗎？”

那隻手收了回去，溫暖的觸感抽離。耳畔響起的聲音冷峻得不近人情，“不，克勞德。”

他睡了過去。

**06-**

唔，所以…這就是我說約會時你看上去興趣缺缺的原因？

有誰這樣說。

他眨眨眼，四周一片純白，腳下是一片綿延開去的花海。

艾莉絲。

他花了些時間才反應過來那句話是甚麼意思，隨即漲紅了臉，大聲反駁，才不是，我——

女孩半掩着嘴笑起來。他滿臉通紅，越描越黑，聲音似洩氣的氣球逐漸小了下去。最後閉上嘴，他沒發現自己正鼓着臉，一副憤憤不平的模樣。艾莉絲大概覺得很好玩，雙手放到身後，歪頭看着他，當真了？逗你玩呢，我甚麼都沒聽見。

他不敢抬頭，覺得自己下輩子的臉都丟光了。

艾莉絲沒有太大變化。紅色夾克、粉色長裙子，頭上還綁着髮帶，棕髮束在身後。她看起來還活着，如此鮮活地活着。克勞德有太多事情想要問：你記得那些死亡嗎？你早知道你會死去，是嗎？所以你才會在夢境裡說出那番話。太多問題，太少時間。終於，他說，這…這裡是哪裡？

她微笑着，輕輕道，這裡是生命之流。

他想要追問下去，艾莉絲卻搖搖頭，克勞德，你還是想救我嗎？

當然，他不假思索答道。艾莉絲彎着眉眼，笑意盈盈，卻讓人感覺很悲傷。要聽個故事嗎？她莫名其妙地冒出一句。

他沒有拒絕。

教堂裡的花總是長得特別好。她說，彎身撥弄着花。嫩黃色的花瓣輕顫，枝芽挺立，隨着她的動作微晃。那是個被庇祐着的地方。花需要的東西不多，水、空氣、泥土、陽光，這些就夠了。聽上去很簡單吧？

她站起身，拍了拍裙襬，續道，但即便是這樣，不是所有花都能開花。總會有些意外發生。他們也會生病，像是蟲子啦、連日不下雨、沒有陽光，又或者是某人從天而降壓在他們身上。她朝他促狭一笑。

他們很脆弱，也很堅強，可終有一天都會枯萎，回到生命之流裡去。次年又會長回來，周而復始。我小時候不明白，不明白為甚麼我這麼精心呵護他們，他們還是得死去。是我做錯了些甚麼嗎？後來終於懂了。我根本沒法做些甚麼。這是法則，星球運轉的輪迴。它不能被解釋，很少有人能理解它，更多人選擇窮盡一生與之對抗——

他隱約聽懂了她的意思，而且一點都不喜歡這個結論，正想開口。艾莉絲豎起食指貼上唇，聽我說完，克勞德。人終有一死。（Everyone dies eventually.）

但這不代表這些努力是沒有意義的。她說，笑意溫柔。你的掙扎，你的感情，所有你經歷過的事，都正推搡着你成為真正的自己。你會變得更加完整。即便你已經知道結局如何，這個過程亦應當被謹記在心。

又是這樣了。他想。她總是這樣自說自話，自作主張地決定好所有事。他們都是一樣的，強硬地介入他的生命，逼迫着自己接納他們的存在。等到他終於習慣，甚至嘗試着回應，又毫無留戀地抽身，帶同他的一部份永遠離開，彷彿是達成了一項使命。

克勞德，她又喚了聲，答應我，照顧好自己，好嗎？

他根本無從拒絕。

啊，時間到了。艾莉絲像是聽到了些甚麼，唐突道，我得走了，你也該回去了。

他看着她往遠處走去，身影漸漸縮小。光越來越亮，淹沒她的裙角。那道光裡好像還有另一個身影，正環着雙臂等待她，看上去很熟眼，但他想不起來。她朝他揮揮手，手掌攤開貼到嘴邊，要是薩菲羅斯讓你不開心，記得告訴我。我會找到他，拿折椅狠狠敲他腦袋，揍他個八百遍——

臉上才剛褪下去的熱度一下子又升溫了，他幾乎大喊出聲，你不是說你甚麼都沒聽見嗎——

所有景像化為一束熾熱的光。

**07-**

第一股觸感來自貼在臉頰的葉子，感覺清涼。

他坐起身，衣服都好好地穿在身上，渾身乾爽，沒有半點痕跡。大概是回復魔石的功勞。破壞劍就在手邊。可記憶是真實的，那種事他想忘也忘不掉。所以是薩菲羅斯替他…？

‘薩菲羅斯會是個體貼的情人’這一念頭才剛冒出來，他如遭雷極，馬上起了一身雞皮疙瘩，被雷了個外焦里嫩。他到底都幹了些甚麼？克勞德擦了擦臉，甚是懊惱，想就地找個坑將自己埋起來算了。

時間仍舊靜止，月光皎白。他往周圍看了一圈，薩菲羅斯不在，大概已經離開了。這個混蛋。他抓着頭髮，一陣心煩意亂，右手碰到了甚麼柔軟的物件。

——一條粉色髮帶。

他一把抓起它。不會認錯，這是艾莉絲的髮帶。

時間到了。薩菲羅斯的聲音在腦海迴響。迎接你的命運，克勞德。

他攥緊髮帶，收到口袋裡，站起身。大劍重新別到身後，朝上一望。忘卻之都被綠色的光芒圍繞，流動的光似一道彩帶環在上空浮動，閃耀着奇異色澤。三輪月亮懸在正上方，光芒大作。

他開始奔跑。

穿過森林、跑過枯枝與石階組成的小路，植物枝葉茂密擋去半邊天空，那道光芒始終明朗，引導着他，催促着他前行。心如擂鼓，汗水浸濕衣衫，胸口因着劇烈跑動一陣撕裂似的痛。他并未停下，繼續往前跑去。直到那見過千百遍的場景又一次出現在眼前：光束、湖水、祭壇，僵立在原地的幻象、艾莉絲。

薩菲羅斯。

男人從天而降，羽翼在身後展開。右手攤開垂在身側，左手執刀，刀身尖長指向地面。他神情一貫的傲慢。嘴角勾起，銀髮漾開。

“太慢了，克勞德。”他說。

此刻的他看上去又如同神祇般，無悲無喜，無愛無欲，不會被任何東西撼動。瑩綠的眼瞳鎖在他身上。克勞德緊握着劍，仰頭看向他。灰霧一一現身。從湖面、圓柱跟祭壇探出頭來。他們一反常態地沉靜，不再四處亂竄，單純地立在原地。薩菲羅斯身後的圓月隱隱發紅，怒目圓睜，但未有任何行動，彷彿知道演員均已就位，只等誰來拉開帷幕。

眼前的景象曾經是他最為恐懼的惡夢，如今他卻只感到平靜。力氣充盈全身，呼吸奇蹟地平緩下來了。他筆直地對上那雙眼睛。此刻他的眼瞳是澄藍色的，蒼茫的霧已然散去，遮藏在後的是一片遼闊的海。他最後一次回想起所有有關於這個男人的記憶：曾經無比珍重的英雄海報、第一次親眼目睹的那抹銀色亮影；吞噬一切的赤紅火焰、轟然倒塌的家；月色之下，那副無比貼近人類的神情——

“薩菲羅斯——”

他舉劍往前衝去，咆哮出那個名字，再自然不過。薩菲羅斯同時動作，雙手握着刀，正宗垂直往下刺去。他始終注視着他，全神貫注的，從未移開。窄長的目透出一股扭曲的瘋狂來。 _是的，看着我，信仰我，接受我。_ 那雙眼睛這樣說着。正如過往無數次，這次也不會有任何改變。克勞德奔向他，不帶半分猶豫。時間再度運轉起來。有人在尖叫，風聲呼嘯。在這片喧鬧當中，他唯獨聽得見一把聲音： _因為橫跨所有星系與時空、甚至超出愛恨本身，你我皆相連。所以無論在那裡，你都要追尋我——_

髮帶從他口袋飄落，有甚麼東西敲打在祭臺，清脆響亮。一切如燃燒的膠卷般褪去。

_——直到終焉來臨。_

-

他在口袋裡找到了一根黑色的羽毛。

**Author's Note:**

> 要說的話都說完了。苦難跟宿命論是我很喜歡的題材，個人玩7的時候也感覺到很多與此相關的情節，就搞出了這篇玩意。主要是薩殿最尾那句末日前七秒太帥了（還有非常可口的飛行play）（等等），很想用這句來寫點甚麼——是篇嘮叨很多的正劇，順便整理一下思考。希望你能喜歡啦。
> 
> 標題來自薩殿，概要來自威廉．布萊克〈純真的預言〉，以及其他。感謝閱讀！


End file.
